psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry Abraham (Psycho Series Character)
'''Lorenz "Larry" Abraham' (Born February 12, 1964 in Camden, New Jersey) also known as Uncle Larry is Theresa Ridgway's brother, Jesse's uncle and Tom's father. After Jesse is kicked out of The Ridgway Residence. Larry often serves as the voice of reason for Jesse and is often on his side. He is the tertartagonist for The "Psycho" series. He also has a YouTube channel called "Larry's Lounge". Biography Early Life Larry grew up with two brothers and three sisters. When he was around 8 years old he got into basketball after his brothers introduced him. Larry finished Arthur P. Schalick High School Elmer, NJ''.'' Larry worked for his father's canvas business and dropped out of college at 18 to work the business with two of his sisters. When he was 19 years old, he was taken to court for an assault charge. His older brother passed away a few years before the start of his YouTube channel. Larry got married to Dianna Smith-Abraham in 1990 and Tom is their son. Larry and Diana divorced a few years before he started YouTube. Present Day Larry next appears in SIGNS OF PSYCHO UNCLE?. Larry observes Jesse playing Super Nintendo on his TV with beer in hand. He questions what Jesse does all day and why Jesse has not given up playing video games despite it causing enormous family tension and Jesse's ultimate expulsion. Larry explains how YouTubing is not a real job. Jesse , as ever in denial, tells Larry he is acting a lot like Psycho Dad. Larry counters he's nothing like him and walks away - a response not often seen by Psycho Dad. In AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE! Jesse goes to Larry's work. Larry makes Jesse work despite Jesse's objections. Larry is concerned by Jesse's infantlilism and overall fear and resistance to an independent adult life but is patient in his efforts. In VOICEMAIL FROM PSYCHO DAD!, Larry plays a voice mail he received from his brother-in-law, Psycho Dad. Upon learning Jesse was residing with Larry, Psycho Dad urged his BIL to not indulge his useless son and kick him out pronto. Larry replied that Jesse was staying at his house because he doesn't believe in lying to people. Larry is naturally reluctant to get into conflict with his BIL so, by means of compromise, he tells Jesse to stay just outside the house to appease Psycho Dad. This leads to the construction of Phoenix Landing. Larry helps Jesse set up Phoenix Landing in GETTING IN TENTS! Larry makes an appearance in WELCOME TO PHOENIX LANDING! where he makes sure Jesse doesn't enter the house. He gets himself a beer and gives Jesse a poncho. Jesse breaks into Larry's house and hides all of his beer and takes his chicken in THE JUGGIES LOUNGE!. When Larry learns about this in PSYCHO DAD SURPRISE VISIT he is enraged. He makes Jesse give him back all of his beer and tells him to stop touching his things. Psycho dad suddenly appears and speaks with Larry to make sure Jesse isn't in the house. Larry reveals that it was Tom who betrayed Jesse and told his father he was staying with Uncle Larry. In PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY! Larry argues with Jeff because Jeff thinks that Jesse broke the last amount of trophies while Larry knows that he was with him working on the tent. Unknowable to the trio, it was revealed that Jeffrey, Jesse's older brother, had broken the trophies after failing his attempts to prank Jesse, who stopped him, which led to the latter smashing up the former's trophies before framing him for the cause. Larry then lets Jesse into the RV, after the "Man in the RV" had left, in MOVING INTO THE RV, and gets his own keys for the vehicle. Jesse and Larry also find and download Big Brudda's Channel JESSE SMASHES TROPHIES! (Broken Lens Revenge), where Jesse gets framed for destroying trophies. Larry also becomes angry when Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. paintball Phoenix Landing and The Juggie's Lounge TV. While in Atlantic City, Jesse returns to The Ridgway Residence with hopes that he could take residence in his childhood home, in which he succeeds in doing. Since then, he was forced to pay the bills. On May 23, Jesse was supposedly arrested and Larry supposedly picked him up from the police station. Larry participated in Jesse's pranks, while also making his own videos on his own channel, Larry's Lounge. On September 11, Jesse was banished from his house again after manipulating his family, in which Larry allowed him to stay in his RV. On September 14, Jesse stormed out of the RV after a fight with Larry, interpreting his words as being kicked out by Larry. The latter posted a video the next day, titled Plea to Jesse, in which he addresses the events that happened in "THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S!. He states that he never kicked Jesse out of the RV and that he's sorry if he made him (Jesse) feel as if that were the case. Quotes * Hey everybody, welcome to the lounge, all my fellow loungers, chillers, ballers and grillers, and gamers. * So grab a cold one, put your feet up, relax, and enjoy the show. * You fuck with one of us, you fuck with us all. * You know what you should ask for Christmas this year? Some class. (To "Aunt" Melissa Stahlberger) * I don't hate you, I just don't like you. (To Aunt Melissa Stahlberger ) Things He Has Destroyed/Damaged So Far Trivia * Larry appears to be more laid back than the rest of Jesse's family, preferring to spend time outdoors, drinking beer and playing basketball other then yelling at his son. * According to himself, despite the high amount of beers he drinks in a day, Larry has not gotten drunk since he was 30. * Although he is much more accepting towards Jesse's choice of career, Larry doesn't consider making YouTube videos a real job, but supports Jesse nonetheless. * Larry hates it when people take his things without asking, especially his beer. * Larry's favorite beer brand is Corona. * Larry has known Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. since childhood and has been friends with him ever since, although In EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN!, Larry claimed that their friendship is irreparable. * Larry seems to care deeply for Jesse, as he let him stay inside his house after Jeffrey Sr. damaged his tent and defended him in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. * Although Larry has a child with Dianna Smith-Abraham, the fact that Larry doesn't wear a wedding ring means that either he got into a divorce or he was never officially married. Furthermore, nobody else currently lives in the Abraham Household besides him, Tom and Garfuncle. ** In Q and A with Uncle Larry #1, Larry refused to reveal any details about this. * Larry has known many of Jesse's friends, such as Corn, from their childhood because he used to teach basketball to Jesse as a kid. * Like Jeffrey Jr., Larry earned the Silver Play Button within a very short amount of time. * Larry currently has a YouTube Channel called "Larry's Lounge". It was made on May 21, 2015. He became the fastest YouTuber to gain 100k, earning it in less than 24 hours. * Larry wears a hat due to hair loss and to prevent sunburn. * When he was 19, Larry went to court due to harassment. ** Larry isn't proud of this and considers himself a different person now. * Larry has three sisters (two being Theresa Ridgway and Jackie Mixner) and two brothers. * Larry operates a canvas business since he was 18. He dropped out of college to work for his father and two of his two sisters. * Larry's favorite hobbies are basketball, beer, fishing, grilling and being happy. * Larry started playing basketball when he was 8, after both his brothers played. * It was revealed that Larry used to get into many bar fights. * Larry drives a 2013-2015 Nissan Versa as shown in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. * Larry explains in the video DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON! he says "Water" as "Woohd-urr" because he is from Camden, New Jersey, which sits on the border of Pennsylvania with Philadelphia across the river. * When Larry was 30, he became religious. Prior to this, he was an Atheist. * Larry dropped out of college to help out his father. *It was revealed in LIVING IN THE PAST! that Larry and Melissa dated in high school. Psycho Appearances Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Characters